My Heart Beats for Love
by LadyRosalie29
Summary: Eight years have passed since Team 5D's said goodbye. What will happen when Yusei calls everyone back for a small reunion? Watch out for confessions and surprises!


**A/N: Welcome readers to this one-shot! As I said in chapter seven of **_**Akiza, Once Upon a Time**_**, this story will take place after eight years Team 5D's went their own ways but it will focus on Luna or should I say…Ruka. Just for this one time, I'll be using their Japanese name in this story since **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** (in the English dub) isn't over yet here in the U.S. Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's,**_** which belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS.**

**I hereby let you read this one-shot called: **_**My Heart Beats for Love**_**! Enjoy!**

**(Update (7/29): Thanks Exleader75 for the review, I've made some few adjustments. Thanks!)**

* * *

><p>My Heart Beats for Love<p>

_My heart beats for love, my heart beats for love_

_It's the sound that I hear, it tells me not to give up_

_It rings in my chest and it runs through my blood_

_My heart beats for love, my heart beats for love_

My Heart Beats for Love by Miley Cyrus

* * *

><p>Eight years has passed by since Team 5D's said goodbye and left their own ways separate ways to achieve their dreams.<p>

For Jack Atlas, he still wanted to become the King of Riding Duel in which these eight years he has participated in hopes to win in each and every single tournament. Jack has defeated many of his opponents and just like him they too wanted to become the best duelist known in the world but only one person was able to achieve this: Jack Atlas. Not only that has Jack become the King of Riding Duel but he also known as the World King of Riding Duel. The world might fear and tremble at Jack's feet but there's one person in particular that Jack has been so anticipated to duel for such a long time and that person is Yusei Fudo. Yusei is the only person that Jack can't defeat no matter how much Yusei keeps using the same strategies over and over again but this time, Jack hopes that he can defeat him.

For Crow Hogan, he was working for Public Security Maintenance Bureau for two years until he decided that he wanted to continue to duel. Crow made his own team and just like Jack, he too participated in many of these tournaments that were either big or small; in town or across the globe. There were times in Crow's dueling career he felt like quitting because felt that he was betraying his old team members. Other times, Crow has this determination to make it to the top just like when Team 5D's had won the WRGP. One of his team members decided to quit and Rua come in to replace this person's place. Crow bumped into Rua while he was in London to participate in an upcoming tournament. Crow couldn't believe how much Rua has changed from super-hyperactive twelve year old boy to a mature twenty year old young man. But to Crow, Rua was still Rua no matter how much time has passed by.

Yusei Fudo remained in Neo Domino City to make sure that the new Momentum, the Fortune, would be stabilized at all times. He had followed in his father's footsteps and became the best known scientist in Neo Domino City. It wasn't that he didn't want to leave the city; really he did want to but he stayed because he promised to a certain red-heard female with amber cat-shaped eyes and a gorgeous body (according to Crow, Yusei could have 'banged' her before she left to study abroad in which he was punched by none other than Jack) named Aki Izayoi. Yusei remember that private conversation that they had in the garage before she left in which they had said their goodbyes and when they shared their very first kiss. Now that eight years has passed, he is waiting for Aki to return to the city for he had something planned for her and for her parents.

Aki Izayoi decided to become a doctor. When Aki told her parents that she wanted to become a doctor, they had no objections. Instead, Mr. and Mrs. Izayoi supported their daughter to pursue her dreams that they suggested to her that she should study abroad in Germany. Aki did what her parents' suggested and filled out an application. As Aki filled out the application, she began to feel some doubts and possibly regret to leave Neo Domino City. Ever since she had a harsh childhood and half of her teenage years, Aki felt scared to go out in the big world. Her parents felt something was wrong with Aki that they talked to Yusei and it was thanks to him, Aki was able to leave the city and become a doctor. Aki's reason to become a doctor is that when she was send to the hospital (when Team Catastrophe ambushed her while she was training for the WRGP) she helped a young girl who had cancer to stay strong. While Aki was at the hospital, she felt that her psychic powers had 'disappeared' for good until her powers return when she dueled (along with Crow) against the blonde, French duelist, Sherry LeBlanc in the Ark Cradle. After their duel ended, Aki saw her Black Rose Dragon materialize in front of Crow and Sherry. What surprised her the most is that she didn't feel any pain on her body. That meant that had acquired a new power: to heal.

In her first year in Germany, Aki felt homesick and scared because everything in Germany was different for her. She had to learn the new language and make new friends. She did once in a while called her parents to let her know what was going on with them and the city and especially about Yusei. There were times that Aki was able to communicate with Yusei and talk for hours about what's going on their lives and how they've been. They shared dating horror stories and they even talked about what they had planned for their future. After talking to Yusei online for more than two years, they started a long distance relationship and it wasn't very easy at all. There were times Aki couldn't talk to Yusei because her classes got in the way. Sometimes Yusei couldn't talk to Aki because he always had important meeting to assist or his job got in the way. Yusei and Aki always tried to find a way to communicate with each other no matter what the situation is. After graduating for Medical school, Aki worked in the hospital as an understudy until it took her more than three years to become the best and well respected doctor that she right now.

Aki was offered to work at Neo Domino City Hospital as the new manager at the hospital. When she told her parents that she was coming back to the city, they were more than thrilled to have her come back to the city that they let Yusei know that she was coming back. Yusei, on the other hand, was more than excited to have her back in his life for he had something prepared for her. Aki didn't let Yusei know that she was coming back for she wanted to surprise him when Yusei already knew.

Rua and Ruka went to London to live with their parents. It has been such a long time that their parents had abandon them since they were children but they did leave them with money and someone to take care of them until they were old enough to take care of themselves. When they received an email from their parents saying that they should live with them in London, Rua and Ruka were shocked. Rua was mad because he felt that his parents weren't responsible for them at all. Ruka, on the other hand, wasn't sure if she really did want to leave the city that she grew up and all the friends that she's met throughout her childhood. When they told their friends that they were leaving, Yusei wanted them to leave because they can at least live with their parents and unlike him, they can live as a happy family.

When Rua and Ruka arrived in London, their parents were waiting for them with open arms hoping that they can finally live as a happy family. Ruka didn't know how she should feel towards her parents for she didn't want to be in the middle. She didn't want to side with her twin brother nor did she didn't want to side along with her parents. Rua, on the other hand, it took him three years to accept his parents because he felt some anger and he held some grudge against his parents for abandoning them. For not taking caring of them like a normal parent would do, for not being there when they really needed them. Rua and Ruka's parents knew that and they were sorry that they weren't the best parents in the world. After four years has passed, Rua and Ruka got along with their parents and both twins decided to follow their dreams and this time they had their parents to support them.

Rua wanted to become the best duelist just like Yusei and Jack. Luckily for Rua, Duel Academia was all over the world and he was able to finish his studies. Ruka wanted to become a teacher at Duel Academia to help some students who have special abilities like her and help them control these special gifts. Over the years that both twins were living in London, they have changed a lot not just emotionally but physically too. Rua still looked the same with his usual ponytail but he did grow big. He is almost as tall as Yusei. Ruka went through major changes like her body. From skinny and flat body to curvy body; from two pigtails in the front to loose hair that reached up to her shoulder. Rua noticed the changes his sister went through that he made sure that no boy would ask her out on a date. Whenever a boy approached Ruka, Rua would always try to find a way to scared them or he would threaten them.

Ruka didn't like her brother to be overprotective of her whenever she talked to a boy or whenever a boy had approached her with a simple question. As Ruka was maturing into a young lady, she couldn't help it but to like boys. Sure she might have harbor some crush on some of her friends from Duel Academia back at Neo Domino City like Sly. She also might have liked her older brother figures like Yusei, Crow and even Rally but it didn't hurt her to like them.

One day, after school ended for Rua and Ruka they had received a phone call from Yusei. He wanted all of Team 5D's members to come back to Neo Domino City for he had something planned for everyone. Both twins asked their parents if it was okay to go back to Neo Domino City for the summer to visit their friends. Of course they didn't want them to leave but since they were only going for the summer they said it was okay. Ruka was in her room as she was done packing her clothes and all of her personal belongings in her luggage as she's excited to go back to the city where she grew up and all of the people she met while she lived in the city.

She's just finished packing up her luggage as she sits on her bed thinking that maybe it would be the best time to tell one of the boys that she liked about what she felt for them. The first one to cross her mind is Yusei. Yusei was everything that a girl could ask for. He was smart, serious, caring, putting himself before others and most of all a gentleman. Could Yusei really like Ruka back? No. Why? Well for starters, Yusei is older than her, eight years to be exact. Secondly, she saw him as an older and responsible brother figure (other than her twin brother) and possibly he saw her as a sister. Finally, Yusei likes Aki. No doubt about that. Last she heard from Aki, she and Yusei were in a long distance relationship so there was no way for Ruka to like Yusei as a man. Yusei is out.

The next person that popped in her head is Sly. Sure Ruka knew that Sly is a loner and he never did like anyone to be near him. That was one thing Ruka likes about him; he might not be friendly to the people that stood around him but to her Sly was a mysterious person and an enigma. But then again, there was his sour character that he showed to everyone at Duel Academia and especially to her twin brother Rua. Next!

Just as Ruka was about to think about the next boy, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

Rua came into Ruka's room with his luggage ready to go. "Are you done? The taxi is waiting for us downstairs."

"Yeah, I'm ready" she got up from her bed and pulled her luggage along with her. Rua grabbed her luggage and helped her take it downstairs.

Their father waited for them to come down and bid them farewell. It was an emotional farewell for their father but since they were only going away for the summer to him he felt that they were going away. "Don't worry about us dad," said Rua, "We'll be back in the fall and I'll try my best to take _care_ of Ruka."

Ruka rolled her eyes as she knew what her brother meant to say when he would take care of her. His father patted on his shoulder, "I know that son, but try your best to keep your hands away from boys that want to talk to Ruka. I mean how would you feel if your sister interrupts your date with a girl that you like?"

Rua looked at his sister as his face went red. "Dad!"

He laughed at his son, "I'm just messing with you son." He ruffled through his son's teal hair, "I know Ruka won't do that but you gotta understand that one day you and Ruka are not going to be living together when you and your get married to the person that you love. Is that understood?"

"I know that dad but right now, I want to keep my sister say from any douche bag that want to hurt or abuse her in any way. I want my sister to be happy with the guy that she loves."

"Good then you promise to let your sister date a guy?"

"I'll _think_ about it when we get to Neo Domino City." Rua packed his and Ruka's luggage in the taxi.

Rua's last statement made Ruka think about what he just said. Was Rua boiling a plan to ruin her chances to date a guy? Who knows but knowing her twin brother, Rua would try his best to make sure that Ruka won't date anyone. Ruka jumped when she felt her father's hand placed on her shoulders. "Don't worry about Rua. You already got my approval to date the boy that will make you happy. Just don't tell this to your brother."

Ruka laughed. "I won't dad" she hugged him one last time before she went inside the taxi that would take her and her brother to the airport. She let go of her father as she joined her brother in the taxi that would be taking them to the airport and back to the place where they grew up, Neo Domino City.

* * *

><p>After a long flight from London to Japan, Rua and Ruka were still in the airport waiting for their luggage to come out from the luggage carousel. They had a good chance to look around the big city that they and along with Yusei and their friends had rebuilt ever since Yusei have defeated Z-ONE eight years ago. It was still a marvelous sight and they couldn't believe that the city hasn't changed that much since they left eight years ago. After Rua retrieved their luggage, they walked out of the airport and feel the fresh air hit their face. It was good to be back home.<p>

Luckily for Rua and Ruka they still had their penthouse in the Tops that when they arrived they were noticed by Patty and Tenpai. At first Patty wasn't sure if it was really Rua and Ruka until she got a good look at Rua. No doubt about it, it was them. "Rua! Ruka-chan!"

Both twins turned around to the person that called them out and saw the brown skin, blonde hair young lady running towards them. To Rua, everything went in slow motion as he saw Patty running towards them. He couldn't believe how much Patty has changed. Patty went from long pigtails to long and wavy hair; from flat body to curvy body. Patty is wearing a yellow tank top with navy color Bermuda shorts and navy color sailor shoes. The way Patty was running towards them made Rua believe that she was running towards him. Yup, Patty has changed and he couldn't deny that she is beautiful. Rua held his arms out as he waited for her to come into his arms only to his dismay, Patty stopped running as she hugged Ruka.

"Ruka-chan, long time no see." She looked at Rua as he still had his arms out to her and she winked at him. Rua blushed while he puts his arms down and looked down. She let go of Ruka just to take a quick glance at the twins. "Wow! You guys look amazing! I swear that you guys actually look like supermodels!" Patty walked over to Rua and hugged him. This took him by surprise as Ruka looked at her twin brother as she snickered at him. "You haven't changed Rua" she whispered in his ears.

Rua swore that he was about to melt onto the floor when he heard his sister laughing along with Tenpai. He arms wrapped around Patty almost as if they had their own mind. For now Rua didn't care if his sister and his best friend were laughing at him. He was happy to be hugging Patty.

"Looking good Ruka-chan. Do you have a boyfriend yet?" Tenpai asked Ruka.

Ruka had to admit that Tenpai has changed a lot in these past eight years. He no longer wears those geeky clothing. Right now, he's wearing a white button down t-shirt with a dark navy vest on top with beige color pants making him look like he was a teacher. His muscles stood out from his shirt that Ruka was tempted to touch him but she restraint herself from doing so. He no longer wears those glasses as it was very noticeable for Ruka to see that he's wearing contact glasses.

Rua looked at his best friend and stared at him almost as if he wanted to kill him. Ruka saw in Tenpai's eyes that they were gleaming with fear and hope but mostly hope because he was anticipating hearing her say no.

"Unfortunately no, I don't Tenpai-san but I don't think I will have one because of a certain _somebody_" she looked at Rua's direction, "…won't allow any guy to be near me at all."

Tenpai followed Ruka's direction which led up to Rua. He had finally caught her drifted, "Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that Ruka-chan and I hope that one day you do get one." He leaned towards her and whispered, "But if you don't I'm always available for you" he winked at her.

Rua caught Tenpai winking at his sister that he pushed aside Patty and grabbed Tenpai from his collar of his shirt, "Don't even think about my sister. Even if you're my best friend, I don't think Ruka-chan will like you" he growled at him.

"Rua! Let go of him" Ruka tried to push her brother away from Tenpai as Tenpai was trying to gasp for air, "I know that Tenpai didn't mean to say it like that. He was just joking around, right?"

"R-r-rig-ht," Rua let go of his collar as Tenpai tried to breathe deeply trying to catch his breath back. "I-I-I'm…s-sorry, R-Rua." _'Note to self: stay away from Ruka-chan whenever Rua is around.'_ he thought.

"Well, we better get going to our apartment. Patty do you want to join us?" asked Ruka.

"Of course, if Rua doesn't mind at all."

"No, no not at all" she said while looking at Rua making his face red again.

"Well" started Tenpai, "I better get going I have something important to do. I see you around Rua and Ruka-chan." He waved goodbye to the twins and walked out of the apartment.

Rua, Ruka and Patty went to the penthouse apartment that was on top of the building that their parents had brought them since they were children. Once Ruka was done opening the door to the apartment, both twins saw that their apartment hasn't changed at all. Everything was in placed and nothing was touched at all. Ruka was the first one to run inside of her apartment as she rushed her way to her room. When she opened her room, everything that she left eight years ago was still in place. Her pink room decorated with pink daisy curtains, pink floral bed where her dolls rested on the pillows. White lamp stand were on the side of her bed, a small white table that has an oval-shape mirror was in front of Ruka's bed. Ruka walked towards the closet and opened it. There she saw some of her clothes that she decided to leave before she left with Rua to live with their parents.

She took out one particular clothes that she used on the day that Rua announced to everyone that they were leaving to another country. It was a light blue tank top with a pinkish heart in the middle, a yellow button down sweater and a beige short-short. It was something that Ruka didn't want to take with her because it reminds her of that event where she said goodbye to everyone. Ruka took out another set of clothes which was the clothes that she used throughout her childhood. It was a white sweater with pink stripes that decorated her arms and shoulder with matching shorts. Her pink sneakers caught her eye has she bends down and grabs them. Just holding these clothes and shoes reminds her when she and her twin brother met Yusei. All of those adventures that she and her brother have experienced were the best. Others were the worst but she would rather forget those.

Someone knocked on her door and Ruka turned around only to see Patty standing at her door, "May I come in?"

"Sure, come in" Ruka puts away her clothes and shoes back in the closet. "Did Rua do something to the kitchen?"

Patty smiled, "No but it's still standing strong as we speak." Both young ladies laughed at the same time but soon the laugher faded. "Ruka-chan, can I talk to you about something?"

Ruka looked at her blonde friend and noticed for the first time that she has changed a lot just like her. Here they were standing in her room talking just like what they used to do when they were eleven year old girls. "Sit on the bed."

Patty sat on Ruka's bed while Ruka grabbed a chair and closed the door. Maybe what Patty wanted to talk about was something personal. Ruka sat in front of her friend and looked at her, "So what is it that you want to talk about Patty?"

"Well, I'm not here to talk about me…okay maybe a little but I want to know what's going on with your life. Is it true what you just said to Tenpai?"

"Yeah, it's true. Rua is so overprotective over me. I just can't stand it with him constant pestering in my life. I can't even date any boy. It makes me feel unwanted and not love. Don't get me wrong Patty, I know my brother loves me but sometimes he just too…too…"

"Controlling? Obsessive? Caring? Annoying?"

Ruka laughed. "No, he's just too much. Before I even arrived to this city, dad made fun of Rua by saying that if ever dated a girl I won't allow any girl to be near him which made Rua turn red."

Patty laughed, "So, let's say that if I dated your brother," she heard Ruka gasped but she chose to ignore her, "…would you not allow me to date him?"

Ruka looked at Patty's grey eyes as she searched for something…something that would let her know that if she liked her brother. Patty's eyes gleamed with hope as she waited for Ruka's answer, "On the contrary, I would be happy if you did date my brother."

Patty gasped. She didn't expect Ruka to know that she actually likes Rua. Was she like an open book to Ruka? Still, Patty wanted to know her reasons, "Why?"

"I want my brother to be happy with the girl that he likes and I know that you like my brother." She saw her friend blush, "I can see it in your eyes and they way you just whispered at him outside the hallway before coming in. So do you like Rua?"

"I don't know Ruka-chan, maybe I do maybe I don't."

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"You'll just have to find out all by yourself, Ruka-chan" she said with a small wink.

Another knock was heard, "Ruka, we have to get ready to go to Poppo Time to see Yusei again. Remember we don't want to be late." Rua said with such enthusiasm.

"Will you join us Patty?"

"I wasn't even invited."

"Now you're being invited by me. Now come on we have to get ready." Ruka opened the door and in fell in Rua into Ruka's room. "Rua what are you doing here? Where you eavesdropping in our conversation?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"No I wasn't, I swear by the name of Life Stream Dragon." Rua crossed his fingers.

"Well let's get going. I can't wait what Yusei has in store for us. According to what he said he had something for everyone and he wanted to announce something important."

Both young ladies and Rua walked out of the apartment and began to walk their way to Poppo Time. They decided to walk their way instead of driving because they wanted to see if there were any changes in the city. As they walked into the city, many of the things haven't change. Duel Academia stayed the same since the twins left (according to Patty, Assistant Principal Heitnman was no longer working) but Duel Academia was growing bigger than ever. They even passed by the bridge that connects Neo Domino City with Satellite as the bridge stood tall and bright.

* * *

><p>Two hours of walking, Rua, Ruka and Patty arrived to Poppo Time as they saw the garage open. The three friends walked in as they saw Yusei cooking food for his guest. It seems that Yusei never changed physically but he did grow a bit taller than but not as tall as Jack. Yusei noticed three people standing at the entrance. He was able to recognize Rua and Ruka but the last person he had no idea who she is.<p>

"Rua, Ruka" he lowered the heat on the grill as he walked his way up to them, "It's good to see you again after all these years." Yusei looked at Ruka and noticed that she has changed a lot. "Ruka, you changed a lot."

He hugged her as she embraced him. It felt a bit awkward to be hugging Yusei since he only saw her as a sister. "I know. Everyone's been telling me that." She laughed.

Yusei stopped hugging Ruka as he looked at Patty, "Who's your friend?"

"Yusei you don't remember Patty? She was in the same class with Rua and me."

It only took Yusei ten seconds to remember who Patty is as he held his hand out to her, "Wow, I wasn't able to recognize you at all Patty. I'm sorry."

Patty shook hands with Yusei, "It's alright Yusei-kun and I don't blame you for not knowing who I am."

"Well you guys you can grab yourselves something to drink while the others come by and the food will be ready in a moment." Yusei went back to the grill and continued to cook.

Rua, Ruka and Patty sat on the table that was already set as they grabbed a bottle of water and started a conversation of their own. Once in a while Yusei would join in their conversation filling them up with information on what's been going on in the city. According to Yusei, nothing's changed but he was able to make more D-Wheels to make them go faster and he thanked Rua for the idea of making D-Board that it's been the best selling thing in the world.

The sound of two D-Wheelers was heard as Rua, Ruka, Patty and Yusei turned around and saw two people getting off their D-Wheelers. The first D-Wheel was easy to recognize. It was big, white mono-wheel that belongs to than none other than Jack Atlas. Ruka noticed that Jack hasn't changed at all. He still looks the same when they had left them. The second D-Wheel was black and it had wings attached to the side and on the back part of his D-Wheel was an orange bird painted. There stood Crow Hogan looking the same as usual with his usual orange spiky hair sticking up and those criminal marks on his face. Ruka blushed when she made eye contact with Crow while she looked away.

"Yo, Yusei!"

"Crow, Jack no time no see. How have you guys been?" he did his usual handshake with his two friends.

"It's been good. Dueling all the time and trying to win in every tournament."

Yusei looked at Jack, "So, I heard that you're the new World King of Riding Duel. Congratulations."

Jack held his head up with a smug smile. "Thanks Yusei but there's one person that I haven't been able to defeat just yet." Violet eyes met with blue eyes.

Yusei knew what Jack had meant as he took one big and deep breath and exhaled, "I know but now it is not the moment to be talking about that Jack. Aren't you satisfied that you finally become the new King?"

"I am Yusei but I just can't shake this burden off my chest. I feel that something's missing and I don't know what."

Crow whispered "How about that certain reporter girl who wears those weird bifocal glasses?" he snickered at the blonde male.

Jack heard Crow's comment that he pretended to not have heard it but he asked, "What was that Crow? Did you say something?"

Crow stopped laughing, "Nothing. I didn't say a thing." Crow noticed three other people sitting at the table that was set by Yusei. He was able to recognize Rua. "Rua!"

"Crow what's up man? How's the other team member doing?" he asked as he got up and greeted the twenty-seven year old orange hair, grey eye duelist.

"Good. The other team member is doing okay as well. How was your trip back here?"

"It was long and boring but it was worth it to come back here."

"And your sister?" Crow pretended to not have noticed that Ruka was present.

"I'm here!" she got up and stood in the middle of her brother and Crow.

Crow whistled at Ruka as he held his hand out to her and twirled her around to have a good look at her. Crow couldn't deny but Ruka went through some major changes. "Ruka you look beautiful." Ruka blushed at his comment. "So who's and where's the lucky guy?"

Ruka was smiling for a moment until it disappeared when he had asked her that question. "Thank you but I don't have a boyfriend." She looked at Rua with an angry look in her eyes.

"You don't? But why Ruka-chan? Any guy would be lucky to be dating you and to have you as their boyfriend."

This caught Ruka by surprise. Not only has Crow called her beautiful but something made her eyes twinkle with hope that maybe Crow has some feelings for her. And if that was the case then maybe Crow is the one that she likes. Going back to Crow's question she looked at him and answered, "It's because of Rua."

Crow looked at Rua, "Rua what are you doing to your sister? Do you not want her to be happy?"

"Nothing! I do want my sister to be happy but I want to approve whom Ruka's dating."

"Why would you do that Rua? Would you like it if Ruka has to approve some girls for you to date?"

Rua looked at Ruka and looked at Patty. He saw in Patty's eyes love and some other things that Rua couldn't define in his own words but he was sure that he didn't want his twin sister to be on top of him and scaring girls away from him. He looked back at his sister, "No I won't want Ruka to be after me but I do it because I want what's best for Ruka."

"And according to you Rua," interrupted Ruka, "what's best for me?"

"I want someone to make you happy Ruka."

"Like who?"

Ruka's question threw Rua off. Who was going to make his twin sister happy? He was thinking of his best friend Tenpai but due to what he did earlier when they arrived to their apartment, he had scared him. Tenpai was out. He wasn't sure who else would make Ruka happy. Then it came across his mind that one time when he 'accidently' read Ruka's diary. In one of her entries she wrote that she might like Crow or Rally but she wasn't sure who to choose. When Ruka caught him reading her diary she was pretty mad that he had read her diary but he told her that he read nothing at all.

Rua looked at Crow and he began to think why his sister would have a crush on him. Was it his looks or was it his personality? It was definitely not his personality did Ruka like Crow because he remembers what Crow told Aki when they took her to the airport. Back then, he didn't know what 'bang' mean until he found out by one of his friends in London. What was it that Ruka liked about Crow?

A hand was being waved in front of Rua as he snaps back to his surroundings. The hand that was being waved at him belongs to none other than Crow. "Aren't you going to answer your sister's question?"

Rua looked at Ruka and sighed in defeat. "No and I don't know who's the guy that's going to make her happy."

* * *

><p>Outside of Poppo Time, a black limousine stopped in front of the garage and out came out Senator Izayoi with his wife and their daughter Aki. It seems that Senator Izayoi and his wife weren't getting older but their hairs were turning grey. As for Aki, she changed a lot too. Her hair was tied into a pretty and neat bun but she still has those two long bangs in front of her face. She is dressed in a light rose color that was showing off her shoulders. The dress reached up to her knees as the wind played with the skirt. At last she's finally back home where she belongs and she's so anxious to see Yusei again.<p>

"How do I look mom?" asked a nervous Aki.

Mrs. Izayoi looked at her daughter, "You look beautiful and I'm sure Yusei will love the way you look when you surprise him." She smiled at her daughter.

"Thanks mom. So shall we go in together as a family or should I wait out here and you guys call me in?"

"Stay here honey, if you want to surprise Yusei." Senator Izayoi said.

"Okay but what if some of my friends come by and see me?"

"I think that they're already here" he pointed at the two D-Wheelers outside of the garage.

"What about the twins?"

"Who knows but just stay out here and wait until we say 'Rose'" said her mother with a wink.

Senator Izayoi and his wife walked into the garage as they came in to see Yusei and his friends talking about something. They noticed that one of Yusei's friends who has orange spiky hair and three criminal marks on his face waving their hands at a young man with teal hair and golden eyes. In the middle of them was young lady who looks like the male young man.

"Aren't you going to answer your sister's question?"

"No and I don't know who's the guy that's going to make her happy."

Senator Izayoi cleared his throat trying to catch everyone's attention, "Sorry to interrupt but I hope we aren't too late to the party."

Yusei was able to recognize the voice as he saw the Izayoi's standing at the entrance of the garage. "Senator Izayoi, Mrs. Izayoi good to see you again and you're not late at all. We're waiting for more guests to arrive."

"Well that's good to know that Yusei" said Mrs. Izayoi.

"Wait, wait, wait" Crow looked at Yusei, "You're saying that it's not just only us that are going to be here?"

"Yup" replied Yusei, "There's more guest that are going to be arriving so…get ready."

"Speaking of guest who's that young lady sitting at the table?" Mrs. Izayoi was referring to Patty.

Ruka forgot that Patty was invited and she completely forgotten about her. "That's my friend Patty."

Patty got up from her seat and stood next to Rua. "It's a pleasure to meet you Senator Izayoi and Mrs. Izayoi."

"So, Yusei" began Jack, "Who else did you invite to this little reunion?"

"That my friend I can't tell you just yet."

"Why not?" Jack said in a loud booming voice causing everyone to cover their ears. Aki heard Jack's booming voice that she also covered her ears.

"Jack calm down, okay, we have guests. In a few more minutes, they will be arriving."

"Speaking of guest, we have one that's already here" said Senator Izayoi.

"Who?" asked Crow, Jack, Rua and Ruka at the same time.

"Someone who is beautiful as a _Rose_."

Everyone had blank expression while Yusei was beginning to smile. He knew who just arrived. Right on cue, Aki came in the garage as all of Team 5D's members gasped to see Aki once again.

"Aki-neesan!" Ruka was the first one to recognize her as she ran up to her and hugged her. "Aki you're here!"

"Ruka," Aki hugged Ruka with all her might. "It's good to see you again. Wow," she stopped hugging her, "…look at you. You look so different but yet so gorgeous!"

Ruka smiled timidly, "Thanks Aki-neesan, you look beautiful too."

"Thank you Ruka." Aki saw Yusei standing near the grill cooking food for everyone as he watched the girl of his dreams standing there like an angel.

"Aki" Yusei started to feel nervous. His heart started to pound against his chest that he was afraid that his heart was going to come out, his stomach started to flutter, his neck felt was tied up like a knot and his lips felt a little bit dry. Slowly, Yusei licked his lips as he walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "It's been a long time, Aki."

Aki intertwine her hands with his as she stares into his cobalt-blue eyes that she has missed seeing them over these past eight years. "I know that Yusei. I missed you."

Both adults leaned in and their nose touched, "Me too, Aki. Me too." Just as they were about to lean into a kiss, they heard Crow and Jack coughing at the same time. "What?"

Rua and Patty both were perplexed on why Crow and Jack interrupted something so wonderful. Crow grinned at Yusei as he finally understood what was going between the Satellite Shooting Star and the Psychic duelist. "Ah, I see…Would you mind telling us what's going on between you and Aki?" asked Crow as he faked his cluelessness.

Yusei and Aki looked at each other and back at everyone else who was still staring at them with a surprised look on their face. Senator Izayoi and his wife knew that Aki and Yusei are in a relationship. Heck, even Ruka already knew what was going on between her two friends and she was definitely not going to spoil the surprise.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Aki with a sly smile forming on her lips as she wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck.

"Yes!" exclaimed Jack, Rua and Patty at the same time wanting to hear Aki's explanation.

"If you must know…" Aki trailed off as she looked at Ruka and her parents with a smile, "let them explain to you what's going on." She pointed at Ruka and her parents.

Ruka jumped in surprise as she saw Aki pointed at her and her parents. This wasn't her responsibility to tell everyone that Yusei and Aki were officially going out. Everyone else looked at Senator Izayoi, his wife, Mrs. Izayoi and Ruka with a suspicious look on their face waiting for them to say something. _'Why me? Why won't Yusei or Aki tell them?'_ wondered Ruka with desperation look written on her face.

She felt someone touching her shoulder and saw Mrs. Izayoi giving her a supporting look, "It's alright Ruka-chan you don't need to say a thing." Mrs. Izayoi looked at everyone else, took a deep breath and said, "Yusei and Aki are dating."

Silence hung over the air as everyone that just found out the truth began to blink their eyes in surprise (except for Crow for he already knew just by the way Aki was holding onto Yusei). Ruka's face began to feel so hot that she knew that she was blushing like an idiot. Not that it would have matter who said the truth; Ruka just couldn't get the feeling off her chest that everyone was going to hate her for keeping a secret from her friends and to her brother.

Crow was the first to break the silence. "Congratulations Yusei! I always knew that you and Aki like each other. So how long have you guys been dating?"

"A few years back"

"So, do you like her more than a friend Yusei?"

"Yeah, I do" Yusei started to feel uncomfortable talking about his relationship with Aki to Crow and especially since Senator Izayoi and his wife where there listening to their conversation.

"Well, then I pronounce you future husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Crow snickered at Yusei and Aki as he mimicked like a priest who just married a couple.

Yusei felt like punching Crow but he chose not to because Aki's parents were there and he didn't want to make a bad impression on them. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Aki and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. Yusei and Aki felt their hearts pounding against their chest as they shared their second kiss. Patty was the first to applaud to the couple and soon everyone else joined in and clapped for them.

Once they pulled away from the kiss, Yusei and Aki were happy to share this moment with their friends and family. Their noses were still touching each other as they kept their eyes closed as they were trying to lose themselves from everyone else. Aki smiled and leaned in for another kiss when they heard a loud gasp coming out from the entrance of the garage.

"Yusei, Aki, is this true? Are my eyes playing with me?" There stood Martha with her eyes wide open as she saw her son kissing Aki. Martha always knew that Yusei would like Aki and here they were wrapped in each other's arms and kissing. "Aren't you going to say something Yusei?"

Jack and Crow were not expecting Martha to be here. "Martha!" they exclaimed at the same time.

Martha turned around and saw her other two sons standing there, "Jack, Crow" tears began to form in her eyes, "Wow! Look at you guys! Aren't you guys going to hug me or something?"

Jack and Crow approached Martha and gave her a bear hug. "Martha, you haven't changed at all" commented Crow.

"Thank you Crow and I should say the same thing to you too." She looked at Jack, "I've heard that you're the new King of Riding Duel Jack and congratulations. I'm so proud of you for achieving your dream. Tell me something Jack, have you decided when are you going to settle down and have a family?"

"Thank you Martha for congratulating me and no I haven't decided if I want to start a family just yet. I don't think I'm ready just yet."

"You should Jack. A certain somebody has been waiting for you all these eight years."

"Let me guess, is it Mikage?" Jack asked. Jack knew that in his teen years, Mikage liked Jack more than just as his personal assistant but he didn't like her back. Sure, Mikage was nice and all but he was just not into her. You know as in liking her as a woman. Jack smiled as he imagines a certain bubbly reporter girl with those weird bifocal glasses and her clumsiness that stole his heart away. A hand was being waved at him and he snapped back, "What?"

"Martha just said that it's not Mikage" said Crow. "What are you thinking about so intensely Jack?"

"Something not important." Going back to the topic, "So, if it's not Mikage, then who it?"

Yusei joined in the conversation, "Mikage-san is already married to Ushio-san and they have a little boy who looks like Mikage."

Everyone's jaws dropped on the floor. Mikage is married to Ushio-san and they already have a child together! Who knew that Mikage would ever like Ushio when she was head over heels for Jack? Right on cue, in came Mikage and Ushio with their two year old son in Ushio's big arms. It was true what Yusei said, Mikage's and Ushio's son does look like her mother. He has the same color hair and those eyes were identical to hers expect for his skin color. That he inherit it from his father. Mikage hair grew a bit longer up to her shoulders but she was still the same Mikage over the past eight years. Golden eyes met with violet eyes as Mikage blushed pink and looked away from her ex-crush Jack.

"Jack" Mikage muttered to herself as she held onto her husband's big and muscular arms.

"Long times no see King Jack Atlas" said Ushio. It kind of frustrated Ushio to address Jack as 'King' once again but there was no reason to be mad or even jealous of him. Ushio has what he wanted…that was Mikage.

Jack walked up to them and saw the little boy in Ushio arms and couldn't help it but to feel envy. Why should the King of Riding Duel Jack Atlas be envy that he hasn't found the girl of his dream? He shouldn't be feeling like this but he did. "Congratulations Mikage and Ushio. You have a lovely boy there." Jack ruffled Mikage's son hair.

Mikage saw Aki holding on to Yusei, "Aki-san, you're back!" Mikage ran towards Aki and hugged her. "When did you come back?"

"Since yesterday. I was offered a job at Neo Domino City Hospital a few months back and I gladly accepted it."

Mikage let go of Aki, "It's good to have you back here Aki-san."

"Me too" Aki looked at Mikage's son, "So what's his name?" asked Aki as she approached Ushio and carried the child in her arms.

"We named him Jack."

Jack's eyes went wide as he looked at the two year old boy who now fell asleep in Aki's arms. "You name your son after me?"

"Yes," answered Mikage and looked at him with worried eyes. She was afraid that he was going to get mad but instead she saw in his eyes that he was okay with it.

Ruka never knew that this reunion was going get interesting. _'Who else is invited to this little reunion? What does Yusei have in store for us?'_

* * *

><p>Late afternoon, more guests began to arrive like Kiryu and Misty. Kiryu and Misty are now married and are about to have their first child. Yusei asked Kiryu about Nico and West and to his surprise, they are living happily with their father. Ruka got to talk to the model as she was curious to know what Misty was going to have: a boy or a girl. Misty chuckled but she didn't want to reveal the baby's gender to anyone.<p>

Sherry and her butler Mizogochi also came by which make Aki feel a little bit jealous. Ruka knows that Aki doesn't like Sherry since she also knew that the French duelist also liked Yusei but in the end, Yusei picked Aki. Not that Sherry didn't like Yusei as a man—in fact she was attracted to him—she also knew that Aki liked Yusei. Sherry and Mizogochi didn't stay at least one hour that they had to go back to France. Sherry had some plans waiting for her.

Zora, the landlord of Poppo Time, also came by to the garage along with her son, Leo, just to greet Yusei and her best friend Martha. When Zora found out that Yusei and Aki are in a relationship, she was thrilled. She also knew—just like everyone else—that Yusei likes Aki.

One more guest was missing as everyone had a good time eating, drinking, celebrating and talking about their own lives and what are they doing now. From afar, Ruka saw Jack sitting by himself thinking with a stoic expression. Ruka walked up to him and sat in front of him. "What are you thinking about Jack? Is everything okay?"

Jack looked up to see the twenty year old girl sitting in front of him. He wasn't aware that Ruka was there that he grabbed his cup and looked at his drink. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're not acting like your normal self. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"I'm sure." Ruka didn't want to press any further as she got up from her seat that Jack called her back, "Wait!"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Maybe I need to vent out something that's in my chest." Ruka sat back on her seat as Jack looked away from Ruka as he was getting this feeling of regret but he had to ask, "Ruka, have you ever liked someone but you haven't have the courage to say it to the person that you like?"

Ruka was dumbfounded by Jack's question. She wasn't expecting him to ask her something like this because she was also going through the same thing. Unsure of what to say to him, she was searching for Aki to help her out but the red-head was nowhere to be found at this moment. _'Where's Aki when I need her the most?'_ Ruka took a deep breath as she was trying to collect her thoughts. "I do but maybe it would be best if you could to someone who has experienced it the most…someone like Aki."

"So, you don't have any interest in any boys?"

Ruka began to blush, "I-I-I do. It's that I haven't gotten the chance to because of Rua."

"Not even having a crush on someone?"

"Of course I have a crush on somebody but I can't decide who to like." Why was Ruka even talking about this to Jack? She felt very uncomfortable talking about it that she wanted to what was going on with Jack not talk about herself. "Why do want to know?" Then a small realization came onto to Ruka. Did Jack like someone? "Is there someone you like?"

Jack was drinking his drink as he suddenly chocked when he heard Ruka say that, "How do you know?" he asked as he grabbed a napkin to clean himself.

She smiled, "Just by the way you reacted." Ruka giggled at him, "So, who is she? Do I know her by any chance?" Right now, Ruka was thinking of three ladies that were after Jack. One of them was Mikage but she couldn't be the one Jack likes because Mikage is already married to Ushio. The second she could think of was Stephanie the waitress that served Jack his coffee at the Green Café. Although she might have not met her at all, Ruka had a good idea that Stephanie liked Jack but Jack never even noticed her. The last one was very obvious to the teal hair girl as a smirk was forming on her lips. That could only mean one thing: Jack likes Carly Nagisa.

"I don't like the way you're smiling Ruka-chan." Ruka continued to smile as Jack was started to get a bit annoyed. "Okay, Ruka-chan. Cut. It. Out."

"You like Carly," Ruka began to sing as she watched Jack turning red as a beet "You definitely like, _like_ Carly don't you Jack?"

"So what of it? Is there a problem Miss. Ruka-chan?" Ruka laughed but she wasn't laughing at Jack. "I think it was a bad idea to ask you this kind of question." Jack was about to leave when he was held back, "What?" he snapped at her.

"I think wonderful that you have some feelings for Carly. After all, she did help you reconcile with Yusei and you also did rescue her from the Earthbound God that was controlling her in the Dark Signer war."

Come to think of it, Jack did save Carly in the Dark Signer war but he couldn't help it but to feel some guilt. "But I wasn't there to rescue her when Divine had hurt her. It was my fault that Carly became a Dark Signer." Jack slammed his hands on the table causing a few people to stare at him.

"No it wasn't Jack. You didn't know that Carly was going to sneak in the Arcadia Movement and duel Divine. Carly did it because of you. She wanted to help you."

"It would've been better if Carly didn't help at all."

"So it wouldn't have been better if she didn't help you at all? Not even to help you to forgive your friends?"

Perplexed on what she said, he wanted to know, "I don't know what you mean Ruka."

Ruka wasn't sure if she should ask this but she had to know, "Do you remember when you lost the duel against Yusei in the Fortune Cup? How did you feel back then?" she asked as she waited for him to say something.

Of course Jack didn't like to remember this event. It was when he was once the King of Riding Duel and back then, he was cold-hearted, arrogant and a jerk to everyone that came across his path but that all changed when he lost his duel with Yusei. He remembered when Carly busted him out of the hospital and stayed in her apartment for a certain few days since he didn't want to face everyone and recognize him as a loser. It was thanks to Carly and her personality; she was able to talk him out to forgive his friends for doing wrong…for being selfish. Carly was the only one that was able to open him up and see the good in everything…that things don't have to end and where he can start all over again.

Reluctantly he answered her, "Yeah I do but I don't want to remember it. I felt like a total loser."

"And who was the one who help you?"

"Carly" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Outside of the garage, there stood a young female about twenty-six or twenty-seven with lovely greenish-grayish eyes and black ebony hair that was tied in a mid-ponytail. She wore a professional outfit that made her look like she was an important person rather than a reporter and wore black stilettos shoes making her taller than she really is. She carried a messenger bag across her shoulders and a camera around her neck. She walked in the garaged unnoticed by everyone else until Yusei saw her walking in. "Carly?"<p>

She turned around to the speaker as she smiled, "Yusei, good to see you again."

Aki was still with Yusei as she gasped in surprise to see her friend Carly change so dramatically, "Carly, is it really you?"

"Aki-san," Carly hugged her female friend and it was good to see each other after eight years have passed. "You're back! You're really back to stay! How's everything?"

"Good, good, but I want to know how you've been and what've you've been doing in these eight years while I was away."

"I'm still a reporter Aki but I no longer work for that dreaded Mr. Pitts. I now work at another job that doesn't involve any boss to yell at me for my clumsiness. I'm happy with my new job, Aki-san." Carly noticed how Aki was holding onto Yusei that she couldn't help it but to smile for her as she pulled her away from him and whispered, "How long have you and Yusei been dating if you guys haven't seen each other like in…eight years?"

"We've been dating six years. We've also been communicating online and I'm glad to have Yusei by my side."

"That's great! Are you going to live here or are you going to go back to Germany?"

"Because I was offered a job at Neo Domino City Hospital as the manager"

"Congratulations, Aki!" Carly looked around the garage trying to see who also came to the party as her eyes were trying to find a certain blonde male with violet eyes until she spotted him speaking with a young female with teal hair and golden eyes. "Aki"

"Yes, Carly?"

"Who's that girl talking to Jack?" she asked in a low voice while she pointed at Jack and Ruka talking.

"Oh, that's Ruka-chan. Can you believe how much she's changed?"

"Shut up!" Carly smacked her hands over her mouth, "That's Ruka-chan! Wow!" Carly remembered that Ruka was a lot smaller and she had those two pigtails hanging in from of her face. "She's pretty."

"I know" Aki saw in Carly's eyes were gleaming with hope and she knew that the reporter girl likes Jack Atlas. "Do you want to talk to Jack?"

Carly looked at Aki with caution trying to figure out if she had a plan waiting for her, "Maybe"

Aki rolled her eyes as she grabbed Carly's arm and pulled her towards the table where Jack and Ruka were sitting and talking. Aki knows that Carly likes Jack even if Carly didn't say so herself. Carly makes it obvious to everyone that she not only likes Jack as a man but she's in love with him. "Wait, Aki-san! I'm not ready to talk to him!"

"Well it would be best if you did right about now. I know that you've been waiting for Jack to come back to this city so you can confess to him that you like him."

"What? Who told you that lie?"

"It's no lie Carly. Yusei told me that you've been waiting for him."

Carly's face became red, "What? He actually told you that!"

Aki stop mid way and turn around to face the reporter girl, "Carly, I know and everyone else knows that you like Jack. Mikage-san is married to Ushio-san and they have a child together. Doesn't that suppose to mean anything to you?"

Her eyes went wide as saucers, "Mikage is married to Ushio and they have a child! I thought Mikage didn't like Ushio as much as she liked Jack. Before Jack left, Mikage told me that she was going to get Jack to like her…what happened?" Carly felt a light tap on her shoulder as she turned around and saw Mikage standing there with her hands on her hips. Carly gulped. "Mikage"

"Aren't you glad to see me Miss. Nagisa?"

Carly smiled…too brightly that she felt that Mikage was not happy how Carly was smiling at her as her smile started to fade away "Yeah and congrats. So where's the child?"

"He's sleeping in his father's arms thanks for asking."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure why not. He's over there" Mikage pointed at Ushio where he was sitting next to Martha as they talked about something.

Carly walked her way over to Ushio and Martha as she saw the two year old boy sleeping peacefully in his daddy's arms that she felt some maternal instinct growing inside of her. She knows that she's about to be thirty years in a few years and it would be nice of her to have a boyfriend, go out on a date, get married and have some children with the man she loves but she was scared that she was never ever going to find him or will he accept her for who she is.

Ushio didn't recognize the person in front of him that he confused her with someone else, "Excuse me but do I know you from somewhere?"

Carly snapped back as she heard Ushio talking to her, "Ushio, it's me…Carly Nagisa."

Ushio couldn't believe that the young and pretty standing in front of him is the same reporter girl that wore those bifocal glasses, "No way!" Ushio rubbed his eyes, "It can't be. What happened to you?"

"I've changed."

"For yourself or for Jack?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Ushio-san but I'm happy about myself and I feel more confident. I'm here to see your son that Mikage just talked about. Can I carry him for a while?"

"Sure why not." Ushio handed his son over to Carly as she took off her camera and her messenger bag off as she sets them down on the floor. She was starting to get nervous. Never in her life has Carly gas ever carried a child before but she felt strange.

Across from them, Jack saw someone holding Ushio's and Mikage's son in their arms as he got up. Somehow, he felt that he knows this particular person as he gets up and walks up to her. He was able to recognize her black ebony hair and when she turned around he was surprised. Those grey eyes…he has seen them before. _'It can't be…but here she is…'_ "Carly?"

Grey eyes met with violet eyes as Jack and Carly stared into each other eyes. Many thoughts began to arise in their minds wondering if they should say something. Here was Carly Nagisa standing in front of Jack Atlas while she still had Mikage's son in her arms. She didn't know what to say but she felt her lips dry. She opened her mouth but nothing came out…no words to describe what she was feeling right now.

Until Jack broke the silence, "Is it really you Carly?" Carly nodded. "You look wonderful" he whispered which made her slightly blush.

"Thank you Jack"

Jack continued to stare at Carly as he noticed that Mikage's son was in her arms. At one point, he heard that Carly did want to get married to him and have a son that looks like him. This made him chuckle a little bit.

"What's so funny Jack?" asked Carly with a bit of an annoyance.

"Something that I remember that you said when you had me living in your apartment" Carly was confused, "When you busted me out of the hospital? Ring any bells?"

How can she forget that? It was the first time when she met Jack up close and personally. "Oh that. Yeah, I remember that. What about that?"

Jack soon realized that they were having an open conversation that Crow, Martha, Ushio and Mikage were hearing the whole thing. "Can we talk somewhere…private?"

"Sure," Carly handed back the child to Ushio as she picks up her camera and her messenger bag off the floor.

"You can leave those on the table, Carly" suggested Yusei as he pointed at the table where Ruka was sitting. Carly made no complaints as she leaves her things with Ruka. Ruka just smiled as she gave the reporter girl a big thumb up.

* * *

><p>A young man about twenty years old was driving his way to Poppo Time as he was already done delivering the last package to the bakery as he was busy thinking about meeting a certain somebody that he has been so anxious to see. Although they don't know each other, he hasn't been able to stop thinking about her. Rally Dawson was constantly thinking about Ruka and he hasn't been able to get her out of his mind and his heart. Rally was really excited to know that Yusei was throwing a party and when he found out that Ruka and her brother were returning he was ecstatic. Right now he was thinking of a way to tell her that he's in love with her but many what-if scenarios pop in his mind.<p>

'_What if Ruka doesn't love me? What if her brother doesn't like me? What of Ruka likes someone else other than me? What if…'_ Just then, he heard a car beeping that he hasn't noticed that the green light was on.

"Hey! What's the hold up!" yelled a person behind Rally.

"Move it already!" another person yelled.

More cars began to beep and honk at Rally as he quickly resumed back into drive his destination. _'Ruka…'_

* * *

><p>Back at Poppo Time, Jack and Carly were finally able to find a spot where no one can interrupt them. Jack had taken Carly on the rooftop of Poppo Time. While climbing their way up, Carly couldn't stop thinking about what Jack wanted to say to her. Was it something important? Was he going to declare his love for her? <em>'No way! I don't think Jack loves me…does he?'<em> Carly questioned herself. "Here we are" Carly laughed a little.

Jack continued to stare at the girl that he has in front. He couldn't stop staring at her. How did she go from geeky reporter girl up to a professional? Where did his bubbly and clumsy reporter girl go? He had to say something, "Carly, I…I…" then he was lost at words. He didn't know how to say that he likes her and that he wants to spend his life with her. Heck, he didn't even know where to begin with.

"Is something wrong Jack?" Carly observed him with caution. Trying to figure out what was wrong with but she saw nothing but she did feel him…tense.

Jack looked away from her trying to find the right words to say to her but he wasn't sure if she was going to reciprocate his feelings for her. "No Carly. It's that…it just that…I…"

"You what Jack?" Carly soon felt her heart beating really fast and he whole face set on fire. Why should her face be on fire? Was she afraid of what Jack had to say to her? Feeling a bit agitated she wanted to know, "Tell me Jack. I want to know and please tell me it's nothing."

Surprised by the way she talked to him, it sound like she wanted him to say it. If she wants to know what's on his mind, might as well tell her. Looking at her straight in the eyes, he said, "I'm in love with you, okay."

Wait a minute! Did he just tell her that he loves her? _'Oh my god!'_ Carly felt her legs go all wobbly as she stumbled towards Jack as her face smacked against his chest. _'Jack loves me!'_ was all could Carly think right now. She felt his arms wrapping around her and her face becoming hotter. She didn't even know what to say to him but she had to tell…or at least show him that she feels the same way.

Slowly she looked up at his face where her grey eyes met with violet eyes and leaned closer to him while she was tippy toeing her way up towards Jack's lips considering that she's wearing high heel stilettos. Jack soon saw her leaning in for a kiss that he slightly bends down and capture her lips. Both eyes closed at the same time while they continued to kiss. It was something that Carly was waiting to do for such a long time that she thought that she was never going to do at all. It was a magical feeling for Jack and Carly as they deepen their kiss.

Soon they both heard some clapping as they broke away from each other and saw Crow, Ruka, Rua and Martha at the bottom. Along with them were Aki and Yusei as they too also joined in applauding.

"I always knew that you like Carly!" shouted Crow.

Carly looked at Jack with a surprised look on her face, "Who else knew about it?"

"Everyone does" responded Crow. "Who doesn't, even if you don't say so yourself, Carly"

"Don't worry Carly; it doesn't matter if everyone knows. Just as long as I know it matters." He grabbed her from behind and kissed her on her cheek.

"Come down, Yusei is about to tell us something important to all of us" Martha shouted "…and you guys shouldn't miss this at all." Everyone else went inside waiting for Yusei's big news.

"We'll be down in a few seconds" he made Carly turn around, "Carly, I was wondering if you could spend the rest of your life along with me?"

"Jack" tears sprung out of her eyes, "Are you proposing to me?"

He wiped away her tears from her face, "If that's how you interpret it then yes, I am."

"Jack, I do…I do want to spend the rest of my life with you." She pulled him down into another kiss. This time, their kiss was more demanding and passionate. It was wonderful until they heard a car beeping at them.

Jack broke off the kiss as he yelled, "What? I said we'd be down in a few seconds!"

"Well you better hurry up, Yusei's about to say something important."

Jack's eyes went wide as he looked down, "Rally?"

"The only one. Come on now!"

Jack grabbed Carly's hands as he dragged her downstairs to meet up with everyone else and to greet Rally. When they reached at the bottom of Poppo Time, everyone was surrounding Yusei and Aki. Now this was going to be interesting.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" asked Yusei as everyone settle down. "The reason that I made this little reunion is to see how's everyone's doing and I already knew that Aki was coming back" he looked at Aki and then at her parents. "So, the _real_ reason for this reunion is that I want to ask Aki's hand in marriage." He heard Aki gasping with surprise that Aki felt like crying.

She wasn't expecting him to propose to her in front of her parents and her friends. Aki saw Yusei taking out a red, small and velvet box in which the ring was in. As Yusei opened the box, all eyes were glued on the couple as they watch in amuse as Yusei took out the ring and placed it on Aki's finger. "What do you say Aki? Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Yusei, yes, I do" tears streamed down her cheeks as she embraced him in a hug.

Everyone applauded for them as they watch Aki kiss Yusei on his lips. "This calls for a celebration!" shouted Crow.

The party continued on as they dance and talked as everyone enjoyed the celebration. Senator Izayoi and his wife congratulate Yusei and their daughter and wished them happiness in their lives.

* * *

><p>Once in a while, Ruka would make eye contact with Rally and Crow as she was trying to figure out who was the one that she likes. Sometimes she felt Rally staring at her that she wasn't sure if he had some feelings for her. Whenever Rally wasn't looking at her, Ruka saw how much he has changed. He no longer wears those raggedy clothes as he now wears a pale blue shirt with grey pants and his hair was tied into a neat ponytail. After watching everyone dancing and talking Ruka wanted to take a small break from the noisy environment as she steps out of the garage.<p>

Ruka walked her way to the water fountain and sat at the edge of the fountain as she began to think deeply on who she was going to confess her love to. She already knew that Yusei and Sly were not her choice. The only one left were Rally and Crow.

What did Ruka like about Crow? One: he cares about children. This was true because she knew that Crow likes to take care of children but since he's been participating in tournaments she wonders what happened to the kids that took under his wings. _'Probably Martha took care of them.'_ Second reason why she probably likes Crow: his personality. Although Ruka is quiet and shy, Crow was the opposite of her. He's daring, confident about himself and he's never afraid to say what's on his mind.

Just as she was about to think of a third reason, Crow came out of the garage and saw Ruka sitting by herself near the water fountain. He was looking for her as he was wondering why she wasn't celebrating along with everyone else. Crow needed to talk to Ruka about something, "Ruka, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

She looked up and saw Crow approaching her as he sat next to her. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Things"

"Like what?" he stared into her golden eyes.

Ruka didn't know what to say. She felt lost at words trying to figure out if she should say what she felt for him. Ruka felt her stomach fluttering with butterflies as she places her hand on her stomach trying to calm herself.

"Are you okay? Does your stomach hurt, Ruka-chan?"

"I'm okay," she smiled at him, "Really"

"It doesn't look like it but are you sure?" Crow tried to grab her but she moved away from him.

'_Damn it Crow! Why are you making me so nervous?'_ "Positive" she wanted to know why he was out here, "Why are you here, Crow?"

"Ruka…I want to know something"

"Sure" Ruka felt her heart thumping fast and she was sure that her face was going to be warm.

"Is it true?"

"What's true?" she asked as she wanted to know what was true.

Crow really needed to know what Rua had told him was true. He drew in a deep breath and exhaled as he got ready to speak, "Is it true that you…you…like me?"

She definitely felt her face getting warm and she was sure that she was blushing, "W-w-who t-to-told you t-that?"

"Your brother did."

Ruka felt betrayed. Not only that, but her face felt even hotter than usual. _'Of course…I always knew that Rua read my diary…and he said that he didn't read anything. What a liar!'_ Instantly, Ruka felt like punching her brother for saying such things…even if it wasn't his responsibility to say so.

"So it is true" it wasn't even a question nor an answer.

"Yes" tears were beginning to form in her eyes but she tried her best to hold them back, "I do like you but…I'm…I'm so afraid that you won't like me back" Ruka began to cry in silence as she covered her face with her hands…hiding herself from Crow.

Crow obviously knew that Ruka was crying and he didn't even know how to comfort her. He didn't even know that Ruka had liked him to begin with. Crow thought when Rua said that Ruka had a crush on him, he thought Rua was joking around but seeing her cry like this, Rua wasn't kidding. He didn't even know what to say to her. It's not that he didn't like Ruka…he only saw her as a sister…nothing else.

"Ruka" he gently place his hands on her shoulder trying to calm her down but Ruka moved away from him. "Ruka" he started again, "I'm sorry but I don't like you…you know…as a woman. I only see you as a…sister. I'm sorry Ruka-chan."

He shouldn't have said anything. This made Ruka cry even more as she got up trying to wipe away the tears that were now strolling on her face. Rua came out of the garage along with Patty as he was flirting with her that he wasn't even aware that Ruka and Crow were having a conversation until Patty noticed Ruka's red and puffy eyes. "Rua"

"What?"

"Look" she pointed at Ruka and Crow.

Rua gulped. _'My sisters knows…I'm in big trouble'_ he thought as he walked his way where Ruka and Crow were at that he wasn't sure if he should say something but he did see his sister looking at him. "Ruka, look I'm so sorr—" but he didn't finish what he was saying because Ruka just slapped him.

"How could you!" she screamed. "You said that you didn't read anything that I wrote in my diary but it seems that you did!" fresh new tears streamed down her cheeks, "Why Rua? What did I ever do to you?"

It took a while for Rua to look at his sister as he placed his hands on his cheek where Ruka just slapped him. It stung him a little as he got ready to answer her, "Ruka, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"You're sorry!" she yelled at him, "You're sorry! Is that all you got to say Rua! In what right do you have to tell Crow that I like him, huh? Rua, what else did you read in my diary and please don't tell me it's nothing."

"I read nothing else, I swear"

"You're lying! Rua," she grabbed her brother from his collar of his shirt, "…tell me what you've read." Crow intervene as he tried to pull of Ruka away from her brother but Ruka pushed him away, "Crow, stay out of this."

"Ruka you need to calm down and…"

"Crow, I mean it. STAY OUT!" she shouted at Crow. She then faced back at her brother, "Tell me what else you've read in my diary"

Rua didn't know if he should say it but his sister insisted, "Fine, I'll tell you what else I read…I also read that you also like Rally."

At this very moment, Rally came out of the party to see if he could talk to Ruka but instead he saw Ruka crying as she held onto Rua. _'What's going on? Why is Ruka crying?'_ Rally took one step towards the twins when he heard Rua say that Ruka likes Rally. _'What? Ruka likes me? Is that why she's crying?'_ he noticed that Crow and Patty were there too. _'Why are Crow and Patty out here too?'_ Rally wondered.

"I can't believe you Rua! What did you tell Rally about this?" she asked as she wiped away her tears.

"No, I haven't Ruka." Rua forgot that Crow and Patty were here listening to them arguing that he noticed someone standing at the entrance of the garage. It took him a while to recognize who that person is "…Rally" he muttered.

Ruka heard him say something that she looked in the same direction where Rua was staring at. Sure enough, Rally was there with a blank expression. _'Did Rally hear it?'_ she wondered.

Crow and Patty wondered why the twins weren't talking to each other when they say Rally standing there. They finally understood why they were quiet for a while. Slowly Rally walked up to them that Ruka felt her heart racing that she didn't even want to face Rally. Immediately she let goes of her brother as she turns around and makes a run for it.

"Ruka!" called out her brother, "Come back!" Just as Rua was about to go after her, Rally passed by him as he began to go after her. Rua didn't want Rally to go after her that he also was about to get him when he was pulled back by Crow.

"I think it would be best if Rally would talk to her, Rua. You've already caused too much damage."

"But why him? I'm her brother for crying out loud!"

"Rua please, let Rally handle this."

"Like I said before, why him?"

"Rally also likes Ruka. It would be best if they talked things out."

Rua felt Patty resting on his shoulder, "Crow's right" she pulled him back into the garage, "Let's go put some ice on your cheek." Rua, Patty and Crow soon walked back into the garage where the party still continued on.

* * *

><p>After what it seems like she has been running for two hours, Ruka was finally able to find a place where no one can find her. She sits on the grass hugging her knees in. Sure she heard her brother calling after her but she didn't want to hear him but she was sure that he was out looking for her. Ruka was sure that Rally heard her brother say that she likes Rally but she wasn't ready to face him. Her tears no longer streamed down her face but her eyes were red and puffy. She took out a tissue from her pocket and wiped her nose trying to wonder why her brother was overprotective of her.<p>

'_It's just not fair! Why does Rua have to be so overprotective of me? Why did he tell Crow that I like him? That was my responsibility to tell him…but no, he just had to tell him.'_ She remembered that she smacked her brother that she started to feel bad for him…a little bit. _'But that still doesn't justify on what he did…I guess he deserve it…'_ Suddenly Ruka heard some footsteps approaching her way.

"Who's there?" she asked as she grabbed a rock ready to throw it. She heard no one answering as she puts the rock on her lap ready to throw it.

Ruka still heard Crow's words ringing in her head, _"I'm sorry but I don't like you…you know…as a woman. I only see you as a…sister. I'm sorry Ruka-chan."_ This is why she was afraid of telling Crow that she likes him. She was afraid that he was going to reject her and it did happen. So Crow was out of her mind. The last person she has in mind is Rally but after what happened earlier ago, she didn't want to face Rally and hear him say that he doesn't like her either.

A twig snapped as Ruka turned around to the source and threw the rock to the person who was bothering her. "I WANT TO BE ALONE!" she shouted. "Please" she muttered, "…let me be."

"Ow! That hurt Ruka-chan!"

'_That voice; I know who is it,'_ "Rally-kun?" she called out to him as his head appeared. "Why are you here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, Ruka-chan" he said as he sat next to her. Rally started to feel nervous. Just looking at Ruka made his heart thump against his chest and his stomach flipping and flopping. "Ruka-chan, are you okay?" although he knew that he asked a stupid question he couldn't help it but to ask.

Ruka didn't know what to say to him while she stared off into some distance, trying to lose herself in this big world. It's not that she didn't want to answer his question; she just didn't feel like talking. _'I'm sure Rally heard Rua say that I like him…I just know it but…'_ her train of thoughts was broken.

"Ruka, I…um…was wondering about something…"

"Like what?" she said without even looking at him.

"Have you ever liked someone? Like for real?"

This threw Ruka off as she stared at him with a bewilderment look on her face, "What about it?" she said in an acid tone.

"Well" he started, "…when I was younger, I thought girls were…weird but as I got older I got to see them in a different way."

This caught Ruka's attention, "How?"

"There are guys that want girls for their need and there others that want to be felt special and loved." Rally suddenly grabbed Ruka's hands, "Ruka, I-I want to tell you something"

She started to feel nervous and scared at the same time. _'Where is Rally going with this?'_ she wondered. Ruka didn't want to hear Rally say that he likes or even say that he's in love. Ruka looked down and noticed for the first time how Rally was holding her hands. _'Maybe he has some feelings for me…no, Ruka, no…don't assume anything just yet.'_ "What?"

"Ruka, I'm one of those guys who wants to feels special and loved." Rally stayed silence for a while and continued on, "What I'm trying to say is that I like you, Ruka. I really like you more than what you think…and possibly I think I'm love with you."

'_What?'_ Suddenly, Ruka felt new and fresh tears coming out of her eyes as she covered her mouth from crying out loud. "Rally" she muttered in utter shock. "I don't know what to say."

"I know what I said was pretty fast for you Ruka-chan but I wanted you to know this because I couldn't keep this to myself. I needed it to get out of my chest. Ruka, tell me one thing…do you really like me?"

"I-I do but I…" she began to sob uncontrollably.

Rally felt like his heart breaking. _'What was it that Ruka was going to say? Is she going to tell me that she likes someone else?'_ Without him noticing, Ruka hugged him as she continued to cry. He felt his shirt getting wet as he notices that Ruka is hugging him. "You're probably going to tell me that you like someone else, right Ruka-chan?" She nodded no. "Then what?"

"No," she suddenly began to laugh, "What I mean is that I don't like someone else and yes" she lifted her head up as she made eye contact with him, "I do like you…a lot"

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because you just made me happy" she cupped his face and leaned in, "Rally…I think I'm love with you too" she whispered.

"Ruka" he leaned in towards her as she did the same and they kissed.

Sparks and fireworks explode inside of them while they continued to kiss. Although they haven't known each other very well they might as well start somewhere small. After they were done kissing, Ruka felt…better.

"So do you really want me as your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Why not?" he smiled at her "How about a date tomorrow night?"

"Sure" she hugged him while Rally rested his chin on Ruka's head.

* * *

><p>Late at night, Ruka and Rally came back to Poppo Time hand in hand and there was Rua and Patty waiting for them outside sitting near the water fountain. Patty saw her friend coming with Rally with a big smile on her face, "Rua, look. It's your sister and she came back with Rally."<p>

Rua was still staring at the ground feeling bad for his sister that when he heard Patty say Ruka, he looked up and there was Ruka along with Rally. _'She's smiling!'_ "Ruka!" he shouted.

"Rua!" Ruka let go of Rally's hands as she runs up to her twin brother and hugs him, "I'm sorry for slapping you"

"It's okay, Ruka. I deserve that. Ruka I shouldn't have told Crow about what I've read in your diary. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you, Rua." She felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist as she jumped, "Rally"

Rally kissed Ruka on her cheek and looked at Rua, "I hope you don't mind me dating your sister"

Rua didn't know that Rally liked his sister but if he makes her happy then he's happy, "Not at all…but you better not break her heart…or else" he threaten him,

"Rua!" exclaimed Ruka and Patty at the same time.

"I'm just kidding" he laughed while he pulled Patty into a hug, "But I'm serious about the part 'breaking her heart'. Let's go back into the party and finish celebrating like we should be doing."

"Okay" they exclaimed.

As they entered the garage, everyone was getting together for a picture. Carly was adjusting her camera to have the picture taken automatically. "About time you got back you guys" Carly referred to the twins, Rally and Patty. "Come on and get in. We have only ten seconds left."

Rua and Patty got to be in the front along with Crow and Martha while Ruka and Rally were next to Yusei and Aki. "Alright you guys say, Team 5D's"

"Team 5D's!" they exclaimed as the camera snapped a shot.

* * *

><p>Eight years later, Ruka is sitting on her rocking chair as she's rubbing her belly. In her other hand, she's holding a picture frame of what happened eight years ago when she came back to Neo Domino City. Many events happened while she stayed for the summer along with her brother.<p>

After Yusei proposed Aki they got to live together in the Tops. Carly and Jack became the 'it' couple after they announced to the public that they were not just going out but they were also getting married the following year along with Yusei and Aki. Rua and Patty got into a serious relationship that Rua decided to have Patty to travel along with him in the tournaments.

Crow finally found the girl to settle down with and he wasn't expecting to fall for the waitress that used to crush on Jack. Yup, he fell for Stephanie. As for Rally and herself, they continued to date until she had to go back to England and finish her studies. Although it was hard not having Rally around she motivated herself to finish achieving her dream and she finally became a teacher. Once she got her master's degree, she moved back to Neo Domino City and lived along with Rally.

In came Rally with a small boy in his arms that looked a lot like Yusei, "Ruka, guess who's here to visit us?"

"Auntie Ruka" said the young boy.

"Bruno, is that really you? Of course it's you" she placed the picture frame down and got up slowly while Rally placed him down.

Bruno ran up to his aunt arms and hugged her, "I missed you Auntie Ruka" Bruno did look like his father but his skin complexion was lighter than Yusei.

"Where are your parents, Bruno?"

"Mama had to go to the hospital because she fell"

Ruka looked at her husband, "Is it true?" he nodded. "Don't worry Bruno" she sat back down on her rocking chair, "Your mama is going to be fine"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

The phone began to ring as Rally went to go and answer it, "Hello…Yusei, how's Aki doing?" he waited for Yusei to answer his question, "You want us to come…okay…we'll be there in ten minutes." He hung up and looked at his wife, "Ruka we have to go and see Yusei and Aki. They say they have something important to tell us."

Ruka made no objections as she got up and grabbed her purse and held on Bruno's hand.

Ten minutes later, Yusei and Aki were still waiting for Ruka and Rally to show up for they had news for them that would make them happy. Ruka, Rally and Bruno rushed in the hospital and saw Yusei and Aki waiting for them.

"Mama, Papa" the young boy exclaimed as he ran up to his parents.

"What happened?" asked Ruka with a worry tone. "Are you okay Aki?"

Aki smiled. "I'm okay, Ruka-chan" Aki's smile grew bigger, "Guess what?"

"What? Are you sick? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, no, no" said Yusei in an assuring tone, "Aki's pregnant"

"What does that mean?" asked Bruno.

Yusei grabbed his son and sat him on his lap as he explained, "That means that your mother is going to have a baby. You're going to have a baby brother or a baby sister."

"Yippy!"

"So," started Ruka, "Why are we here?"

"Ruka, Rally we would like to ask you if you would like to be godparents of this child that Aki's going to have"

"Us? Godparents to your unborn child?" said Rally in a surprised tone.

"Sure" smiled Ruka. "We love to right, Rally?"

"Yeah"

Ruka was still smiling as she hugged her husband while she felt a kick on her belly, "My baby just kicked" she said as she grabbed her husband's hand and placed it on her belly. Sure enough Rally felt the baby kicking.

"That's wonderful!" he whispered in her ear, "I hope we can be good parents to our baby and godparents to Yusei's and Aki's baby"

"I know we can" Everything was perfect…for Ruka.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that concludes this one-shot. I'm so sorry if I wrote so much but when I start to write/type I get carried away. I know some of the characters might seem off but it's okay. In case you're wondering, yes, I named Yusei's and Aki's son is named after Bruno (aka Dark Glasses or Antimony). Get ready for another one-shot and like I said in chapter six, it's going to be my first M-rated one-shot featuring Yusei and Aki/Akiza. Please review =)**


End file.
